Sweet
by CrimzonEchidna
Summary: A Crossover Fanfiction. Oh nOeZ!1 Parining Ryuichi Sakuma Gravitation, and L. Lawliet Death Note. L decides to go to the candy store! And guess who he meets? Who is this strange man who claims to be L's favorite singer? Yaoi warrning!
1. Chapter 1

"Sweet"

**"****Sweet****"**

A crossover fanfiction pairing Ryuichi Sakuma from Gravitation and L. Lawliet Ryuzaki from DeathNote.

**Disclaimer!! I do not own, either Deathnote(c) or Gravitation(c). This story is for free enjoyment, I do not profit off of this in any way. Thank you o**

A/N : I know what your thinking...

"THIS CHICK IS ON CRACK!!11"

Let me explain...

Ryuichi and Lawliet are my favorite anime characters, so it would be expected that I would think about them frequently (seeing as I'm a fangirl, BITE ME!!) and I realized that they both loooove candy and sweets, and seem to have a serious and child like side to them, so it got me thinking...why not make a yaoi? XDD So what if I'm crazy? I'm going to have fun with this one!! rubs hands together in anticipation I'm so evil... o

This is my offical first fanfic uploaded on fanfictionDOTnet! w I ish happy! though mind you this isnt my first fic...but please be kind anyways... TT-TT

Enjoy,

tEh Rei-Rei 33

(btw...people who cant pronounce L's name, its LAW-LEE-ETT so there, yes hes french, or atleast part)

Chapter OneCandy Shop

All too many times had he heard the words, "Your useless!" or "Looking at you makes me sick!". It was a grim reminder of his unpleasant childhood, that he would never be able to forget. Over and over again he would be taunted by the voices of his past, the sorrow that was constantly at his throat. It was as if they seemed to find pleasure, or perhaps comfort in tormenting his algetic inferiority complex. To him, life was hopeless, and unbearable. Not because of the fact that he felt sorry for himself, but because the pain was flat out excruciating, mainly because he hated to pull other people down with him, so he would always hide emotions with an empty smile. Every day, it would worsen, and he would care less and less for himself, the people around him, and anything that he could ever show compassion for. So much so that many times, he wanted to die. But being the coward he was, he could never complete the often attempted actions, and instead he would end up crying himself to sleep. Eventually, he just prayed to die, begging for death from anyone who was willing to listen.

After a while, he decided it was his curse, to endure the pains of living, and that he would try to help mankind experience what he can't, by stopping criminals, and keeping families safe.

He hated the fact that no one loved him...no one could...

...could they...?

L walked casually down the sidewalks of Tokyo, occasionally glancing at the person he was passing. Out of all days to run out of anything with sugar in it, it had to be today. 98 degrees and muggy. L cursed himself for being so weak and admitting to drug withdrawal (...CANDY! Dx) You might think he wouldn't be safe exposing himself to the public. After all, it was like he was a celebrity, although instead of worrying about random fangirl attacks, he had to worry about Kira, and death. But he had to get out every once and a while anyways, he wasn't as vampric as most would think he was, plus who would know he was L?

L had a bit of a bounce to his walk today, Watari had finally gotten him a replacement ipod for his other one that broke because he used it too much. At that time, his favorite song was playing. Shining Collections by Nittle Grasper. He loved their music, it always found a way to calm him down if he got too worked up about a case he was working on. Nittle Grasper and Gackt were going to have a concert that L was planning on attending, because he had never been to one before. But because of the Kira crisis, the concert was canceled for the safety of the performers. At that moment he no longer hated Kira...

he despised him.

L came to the door of his favorite sweets shop in Tokyo, the only one that carried American sweets. Seeing as American candy was sweeter and had much more sugar in it then Japanese candy, it was perfect for L. He grinned a smile of victory, and entered the store. It didn't matter how many times he had been there, he couldn't help but stare in wonder every time he entered the store. IT LOOKED SO YUMMY!! L knew excactly what he wanted, he scurried to one stand and grabbed a 3 pound bag of Gummy Bears (from Germany 8D) then to another, and grabbed a bag of strawberry hard candies. He found his way swiftly to the cooler and got a box of Jones green apple soda and a few bottles of peach and lychee Ramune. He then walked with haste towards his favorite person in the world, THE CANDY SHOP OWNER! 8D

"Ah, Ryu. Its good to see you again!"

The old man smiled under his wrinkles. He was a very kind man, but even so L couldn't tell him his real name nor that he was L. So he just shortened Ryuzaki to Ryu, made him seem more innocent.

"Yes, I am back again."

L responded with his usual emotionless voice, although the shop owner could tell he was eager and excited to get fresh sweets.

"Will there be anything else Ryu?"

There actually was, a special American candy that was special ordered occasionally. L began to speak, but stopped in mid-sentence hearing his words in stereo.

L looked to his right, and saw another man, with olive green hair, holding about as much as he was.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry you two. I forgot that you both have the same name." Old man laughed.

"Oh wow Ryu met another Ryu Kumo-Sama!"

The other man, apparently "Ryu" also, hugged a rather strange looking bear with rabbit ears. It was quite childish, L observed that this Ryu was no younger nor older then he himself was.

"You like American candy too nanoda?" He smiled.

"hmm, yes I do"

L glanced up and down at him suspiciously.

"That is so funny that you two have the same name and asked me for the same candy! You youngsters aren't playing any tricks on me are ya?" The old man asked.

"Sorry to say, but no. I am quite surprised as well. And I hardly think of 30 as 'young'" L smiled slightly

"Oh then I feel ancient" The owner gave a hardy laugh.

"Tell you what, since you guys made me laugh, I'll give you a discount today! Especially since you two are my best customers!"

L thought that this 'meeting' was kind of strange, especially because this 'Ryu's voice sounded so familiar. He assured himself he was just being paranoid.

"OOOOh! Kumo says your a nice man! Thank you nanoda!!" Ryu smiled as he bounced up and down.

Bolth L and Ryu paid for their candies, and left the shop thanking the owner.

"Oh you got lotsa candy too! I like American sweets because they are sweeter!"

L listened to Ryu's sentence before looking back at him. Ryu was following him. This day seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"Why are you following me?" L asked calmly.

"Ryu-Chan thought we were friends nanoda..." Ryu gave a look of sadness.

"I don't even know you, let alone be your friend" L stated.

Ryu looked like he was about to cry.

"b..but.." He tear'ed.

"I'm sorry"

L spoke, continuing down the street, leaving a dumbfounded and irritated Ryu behind.

End Chapter One - 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

ZOMG Chapter two!? wow I must be motivated XD

Enjoy

"Sweet"

Chapter TwoCold Rain

"Ryuzaki? Outside!? what?!" Light teased L.

"I was hungry" He stated blankly.

L was currently munching on the strawberry candies he had gotten the day before. Ever since he met this 'Ryu', L was bothered by how it all happened, not to mention how strange it was that it had happened on the one day out of months that he had gone out on his own anywhere. It was too much of a coincidence.

"You do know there is some Curry in the fridge, right?" Matsuda offered.

"Ew..." L shivered.

"Well the Kira case isn't getting anywhere and L obviously has no interest in studying the clues and leads we have, so I'm heading up to Misa's room."

Light stood, smirking at his wittyness. "Try not to make a mess of the sheets, the maid only changes then once a week, oh and incase you didn't remember there are cameras in there." L commented while sipping his sugar packed tea. Light huffed, and left the room with a scowl. Matsuda attempted not to laugh, but to no avail.

"Well you might as well go too, Matsuda. Everyone else is gone, it wouldn't be fair to you."

"Oh I couldn't do that Ryuzaki-San. I want to help you find Kira!" Matsuda smiled half-fakely.

"Its okay Matsuda, I was thinking that taking the day off would do us all good anyways."

"Well if you're sure Ryuzaki-San"

Matsuda soon left after that, happly making plans to meet with his girlfriend. L didn't really know why but he just wanted to get out, the air in the building seemed to be smothering him today.

"GODDAMN IT!! OF CORSE THIS WOULD FUCKING HAPPEN TO ME!! Dx" L ran down the many winding paths of what people called, a 'Park'. It was more like a maze then a park! And now it was nearly pitch black outside and pouring down rain. It was staring to get cold too. L stopped breifly under a tree, to catch his breath.

_/...why the hell am I panicking?? I must be sick...or...ah fuck I don't know.../_

L's mind raced, his mind was on overload. He didn't know from what, it was a scramble of random things from the present to many years ago. He was already soaked to the bone, his jeans were wet and heavy making it harder to move. And his white long-sleeved shirt was nearly transparent, clinging to his form, showing off any curves and his nipples that were trying to tell him: 'ITS FUCKING COLD!!DX'. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his thoughts, but it still didn't help too much. Maybe he had finally gone insane. He laughed at this thought, and once again ran out into the cold rain.

_/...this is so fucking stupid! I'm L forgodsake! I can't even find my way out of a park and back to headquarters!.../_

After several minutes, L noticed a small covered bench, almost like a bus stop. He headed towards it, happy to get out of the rain.

"Finally!" L flopped down on the bench, not even paying attention to his surroundings.

"You get caught in the rain too?"

L nearly shit bricks. He snapped his head in the direction of the voice, and guess who he saw.

"...Ryu?" L sighed, he couldn't believe he had been caught so off guard.

"Yep! How are you nanoda?"

L didn't really want to answer.

"...wet and miserable." L glared.

"That's no good! you should smile more!" Ryu smiled himself.

L wanted to strangle this man, this 'Ryu'. But something about the man made L curious. He was quite strange, in many ways that L could see. And once again, he was carrying the bear he had been the other day.

"What's with the bear?" L asked casually.

"Oh, this is Kumogoru! He's my best friend! Ryu doesn't have many friends. Most are just creepy fans that scare Ryu and Kumo-Sama."

Ryu's expression changed from happy to almost depressed. L noticed this, but Ryu almost immediately pasted a smile on his face.

_/...fans? maybe stalkers, but why would he have fans.../_

L decided out of a series of elimination that Ryu had one or two stalkers.

The shelter became quiet. Eventually all you could hear was the rain on the small roof and the faint breathing of two men. L was freezing, still soaked. Not to mention that the structure leaked behind him and was constantly splashing on him. He tried rubbing his arms together to make heat, but with the wet shirt it just made him colder.

Then there was singing.

L looked up across from him where Ryu sat. For a moment L mistook Ryu for someone else, but noticed the bear still clutched in Ryu's hands, and knew it was him. Ryu's voice was beautiful, he sang very well, hitting every note perfectly. Come to think of it, he sounded a lot like Nittle Graspers lead singer.

"you sound a lot like the singer from NittleGrasper, you know" L commented him.

Ryu paused, then smiled at L.

"That's because Ryu is Nittle Graspers singer!"

End Chapter Two - 33


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweet"

Chapter ThreeUnusual circumstances

"That's because Ryu is NittleGraspers singer!"

L stared at Ryu wide eyed, for several second before responding.

"...heh, sure you are kid." L laughed.

"Ryu isn't a kid! your a kid to Ryu!" Ryu pouted.

"Really..? How old are you, Ryu?" L liked Ryu, he was interesting and amusing.

"mm...promise not to tell anyone?" Ryu's eyes grew chibi and innocent.

"Sure"

"Ryu is really 31 years old. Ryu feels old" Ryu sighed.

_/...wow, he's actually a year older then me, strange.../_

"But you will forever be 29 and a half, right?" L smiled.

Ryu smiled deeply, then laughed. "Yeah, sounds good."

Ryu began singing again, and L fell silent just listening to Ryu's voice. It was soothing when he didn't force that harsh childish voice on himself. L almost fell asleep at a few points, but he would never admit that.

L didn't know how much time had passed, he hadn't quite cared. He was almost asleep when Ryu stopped singing. L opened his eyes and looked across at Ryu, who was actually standing now, looking out at the park paths.

"Why did you stop?" L asked

"The rain has let up, it would be a good idea if we took advantage of that while it lasts."

For once, Ryu sounded...serious..?..mabey? As his faced seemed more mature also.

"I guess your right, although I'm not sure if I should. I'll probably just get more lost, you can go though."

"What will you do then?"

"Wait until dawn, and ask directions" L sighed.

"There will be no need for that!" Ryu reverted back to his childish self.

"And...why would you say that...? L raised his eyebrow.

Ryu smiled

"You can come home with me!"

L stared at Ryu, then laughed.

"No, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry..." L was cut off when Ryu appeared in his face.

Ryu examined L's face, which made L very, very uncomfortable.

"You are soaking wet, its cold, you will get hungry, possibly catch phenomena, and maybe die."

L blinked. He was right, although L would most likely get sick anyways. His immune system wasn't very strong to begin with. But boy was Ryu right about the hungry part. L hesitated.

"...fine,I'll come with you." L sighed.

"hooray!" Ryu danced with Kumo. L literally did an anime sweatdrop.

"But you have to promise not to tell the creepy fans where Ryu lives!"

"uhm...?? sure..?..."

L couldn't get another word out before Ryu dragged him out into the light rain.

"AW DAMNNIT! NOT AGAIN!!"

Ryu and L ran down the streets of Tokyo as the rain poured harder then it had the whole night, it was much colder also. L guessed it was about 48 to 54 degrees, with the occasional wind chill. But he soon didn't care, all he wanted was a hot shower and dry clothes.

"Isn't this fun nanoda!?" Ryu laughed, slightly running faster then L, who was succumbing to exhaustion.

"...having the time of my life...!..." L panted out, trying to laugh.

He actually hated being cold and wet, but deep down he was having fun with Ryu. He hadn't laughed like that for...dear god he couldn't even remember! L would have loved to catch up with Ryu, but something pulled him back, and his airways began to feel smaller.

Ryu looked back, and noticed L slowing down, nearly to a stop.

"Are you ok noda?" Ryu shouted back to him, stopping himself about 15 feet away from L.

"...I.." L gasped out before falling too his knees, eventually keeling over onto his side. Ryu ran to L, knelt down and asked him what was wrong. L was grasping his throat, as he wheezed.

All he could hear were faint sounds of the rain hitting his face, anf Ryu's useless words that seemed to make no since, before his vision blurred and thoughts ceased.

End Chapter Three - 33

Ramble: Oh Noes!!1

A/N: GASP THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS HENTAI?!11 D8 OMFG!!

Ryuichi: SHUN YOUR EYES CHILDREN!!

Lawliet: Why am I here...? --

A/N: SHUT UP!! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER THE NARATOR! Dx YOU ARE HERE BECASE I WILL IT SO!!

Lawliet: Whatever, n00b.

A/N: THATS IT!!

Lawliet appears in only his underwear

Lawliet: OO;;; WTF?!

Ryu bows to ReiRei, the writer god

A/N: Good boy! w

Lawliet: TT-TT


End file.
